gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I Love It
I Love It ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Vom Finden der Liebe, und wird von Brittany, Kitty, Tina und Unique mit den New Directions bei den Regionals 2013 gesungen. Das Original stammt von Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX aus ihrem Debütalbum "Icona Pop" aus dem Jahr 2012 sowie ihrem zweiten Album "This is... Icona Pop" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Kitty und Tina: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Kitty und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge New Directions-Mädchen: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! (New Directions Girls: O-o-ow!) Kitty und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: I love it! I love it! Kitty, Tina und Unique: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! (New Directions-Mädchen: O-o-ow!) New Directions-Mädchen: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! Trivia *Der Text wurde abgeändert, damit er jugendfreundlicher ist. *Für dieses Cover wurde das Billboard Music Awards 2013 Cover verwendet. Fehler *Bei ca. 0:46 Sekunden im Video werden die Mädchen gezeigt, wie sie "I don't care" in einer geraden Linie vorne an der Bühnenkante singen. Bei 0:47 zeigt die Kamera jedoch, wie Sugar von der Mitte der Bühne nach vorne läuft, während die anderen Mädchen hinter ihr auf den Stufen stehen und von dort mit ihr nach vorne gehen. *Bei 0:58 stellen sich die Jungs in einer geraden Linie auf und Sam legt seinen Arm auf Jakes Schulter. Bei 0:59-1:00 macht er es noch einmal. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde Kategorie:Regionals